On The Other Foot
by dontrun
Summary: He believes he is a modern day Prince Charming, and that true love exists. If you can find the right pair of feet…..was part of the fandom for preemies compilation.


**This is the O/S I did for Fandom 4 Preemies. **

**Beta'd by: Rachelle_MyBell and TwiDi **

**Category: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T for language and some situations**

**Summary: He believes he is a modern day Prince Charming, and that true love exists. If you can find the right pair of feet…..**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**On The Other Foot**

I can still remember the day when it all came together for me. I was depressed and completely bummed out. My best friend, Jake, had kissed a girl named Leah at school; and I couldn't find one to kiss me. Even though I was only eight, I was wondering if I would ever find a girl to kiss, or even love me. So, sitting there watching Cinderella with my twin sister Alice, I saw the light. The answer to life's problems, Or mostly, just the answer to my current bummed-out state; I saw the way to be happy like Mom and Dad, like Leah and Jake… _like Prince Charming and Cinderella_, I needed to be _in love_. Clearly having a wife is what made my Dad and Prince Charming so happy. I knew what I needed now, I needed to find a girl to marry to be happy. The way to do that also was answered in that life-changing movie.

Feet.

I needed to find a girl with the perfect 'foot' to make her my wife. Prince Charming searched everywhere for the girl who would fit that dainty shoe. For the only girl, in the land whose foot most appealed to him. I knew that, too, would be my mission.

Thus, I began my journey to find the perfect foot that belonged to the woman who'd be my wife.

As I grew older, I noticed how many things in common I had with Prince Charming. I was handsome, rich and had two parents who loved me unconditionally. Like the prince I held disdain for vapid girls who came on to me for my looks and money. Though, I was nicer to those girls than my older brother, who I'd nicknamed in my head as 'Beast' because he reminded me of Alice's other favorite movie as a child, _Beauty and the Beast_. Not that I would admit to him that I'd named him after a Disney movie, nor had I called him that out loud. I had no urge to lose my man card. After all I worked hard to be the manliest of them all.

In high school, I searched but found the girls there lacking. By the end of college, I was beginning to fret that I would never find my perfect feet—Uh… I mean, perfect _match_. I started to wonder if perhaps I had read too much into that movie so long ago. That it wasn't a sign or an epiphany that day… that it was rather the musings of a silly little boy.

Then, one magical day, the Beast brought home his Belle. Well, _Bella,_ to be perfectly honest. My brother, Edward, married his Bella and he became less surly, more affable and seemed happier than I had ever seen him. Bella's feet clearly appealed to Edward, I caught him too many times rubbing them and once sucking on her toes while she giggled and tried to pull away. Clearly my naming him Beast was a sign of clairvoyance on my part, for his Bella did almost the same for my brother as Belle had for the Beast in the movie. And if I was right about Edward, then I had to be right about myself being a modern day Prince Charming; and that having a wife makes you happier. And feet were clearly the path to finding your perfect mate.

I knew I needed to find a way to get closer to women's feet. It was hard to access them when looking at feet through shoes. Sneakers were the worst to try and determine what the feet that wore them looked like. I do so love flip flops. They are truly the thong bikini for the foot.

But I digress. I was on a mission to get near naked feet. I had three things at my disposal; my trust fund, my degree in business and the tamed Beast - who happened to be an attorney should I get sued for harassment. With all of my assets in mind, I opened up Prince Charming's Shoes. Conveniently located near the food court at the mall.

PCS was not your normal shoe store. No. We had value priced designer goods (thanks to Alice's in with the fashion world), with an old fashion treatment. Meaning, the designer products at a low price drew in more females around my age and of course I, personally, helped measure and place shoes on the lovely ladies' feet. This way I got an up close look at the ladies' feet, without having to worry about being sued. It was a win, win situation.

And you ask what of the older ladies and gentlemen that came in? My assistant Lee, whom I've known since high school, did all of them. Lee is one of the best mates a guy can have.

"Em, we have a new customer." Lee tells me, pulling me out of my reminiscing on how I got here today.

I look over to where Lee had pointed to see a blonde vision walking in.

"I got this one." I tell Lee who laughs and grunts out something that sounds like 'Saw that coming'.

Walking over, I take in my customer and prospective wife - depending upon her feet. She is shorter than my six feet six inches, but not tiny like Alice or Bella. I'd say, she stands around five nine or ten. Blondie clearly keeps herself fit, but not anorexic. And I'd bet any money that those size C's she is packing are real. Now, I just need to see her feet.

"Good afternoon, my name is Emmett is there anything I can do to assist you today?" I inquire of her politely. She turns, looks me up and down and licks her bottom lip just a little.

"Hi, do you have these in a size nine narrow?" She asks pointing towards some of our most popular pumps.

"Let me check." I give her the Cullen panty-dropper smile and head to the computer to pull up our inventory. We do, in fact, have the shoes in her size; so, I run to the store room to grab them. Coming out, I see two Grandmotherly types browsing. "Lee, can you help the nice ladies while I handle this customer?"

"On it." Lee says with a roll of the eyes.

"Miss, would you like to try on the shoes?" She nods.

"It's Callie." She offers her name.

"Well, Ms. Callie, let's slip these lovelies on and see if they are a perfect fit." She giggles and it's cute.

Sliding her old shoes off, I take in her well-maintained feet. It's clear she goes for regular pedicures and the pink toes are adorable. Her feet are attractive, but are they my meant to be 'feet'? They were a lot more attractive than some that I've seen come in here before. Hmm.

"Would you like to stand up and walk in them?" I offer and she nods.

"Oh, they are comfy." She smiles.

"They look great on your feet, shows those cute pink toes of yours." I say and she giggles again.

"I think I'll take them."

"Well, we have a thirty day with receipt return policy, so, if you decide when you get home that you don't want them feel free to return them."

"Oh, I'll keep them. They are my _Thank-God-I-got-rid-of-the-idiot _shoes. I dumped my cheating ex-boyfriend last week; and I'm splurging on me now." _Bingo _she is single.

"Well, those are great shoes for going dancing. There is a great new club, _Pixie Dust_ opening tomorrow night, you should go show them off. Have some fun." Bait set.

"Oh, I heard of it, but I also heard it's really exclusive and no one can get in." Bait taken.

"If you want to go, I can get you on the list, it's my brother-in-laws club." Pulling on the line.

"Seriously? That would be so awesome! Umm… I'd hate to go alone though." She pouts and I reel her in.

"Why don't you join me there? I'm meeting up with my brother, sis-in-law, my sis and her hubby at the club and we are rocking the VIP lounge all night long. Free drinks and you have a place to sit down between dances."

"That sounds great." She pulls out her phone. "Here let's exchange numbers and we can work out the details tonight?"

"Great." And just like that, I line it up and hope that I've finally found my feet- I mean, _mate_.

~O~

After firming up the details with Ms. Callie, aka Ms.-Might-Be-My-Perfect-Foot, ahh… I mean, _Match_, I called Jasper to firm up the night, making sure Callie is on the list. I then got Lee on board to hit the club with us. My buddy spent too many nights at home hidden in books; so often, I had to push Lee into social situations.

Going home, I rubbed one out in the shower, for relaxation purposes, as well as prep work for the night. If things go well tonight, one way or another, I don't want to be so worked up that I become a ten-second chump. I have my Prince Charming rep to uphold after all. Of course, thinking about it I'd better rub another out, just to be on the safe side.

~O~

The club was hopping and I was looking fine. Bella and _Beast_ were busy making out, while Alice and Jazz danced it up. The bouncer sent me a text that my guest was here, so I walked down to greet her. She looked great, wearing the pumps she bought today, which unfortunately were closed toe, so I couldn't get a glimpse at her feet. Her dress was purple, playing up her eyes.

"Hey," I greet when she notices me.

"Hi," she giggles, "this place is awesome, thanks so much for getting me in." I smile the smile that the Cullen men are known for and walk her into the VIP section.

"Callie, this is my twin sister Alice and her husband Jasper."

"Hi," she giggles again.

"Hi," Alice greets, Jazz just waves and goes back to talking to someone on his cell. "So, how did you meet Em?"

"He sold me a pair of shoes today." She explains and Alice rolls her eyes.

"Over there in the corner is my older brother Edward and his wife Bella." I motion towards the two who are still attached at the mouth and have moved the game up to dry humping. Edward gives a wave over Bella's shoulder, at the same time Bella moans, "_Holy fucking shit."_

"Uh… hi," she giggles again. I'm hoping she is just nervous and she isn't a giggler, "are they always like that?" She asks looking at me.

"Yeah, they are." Lee's voice comes from behind me, "you'd never know they were both prudes before they met."

"Now they are Olympic humpers." I add, laughing with Lee.

"Oh," Callie giggles again and I see Lee's eyes roll. "I need the little girls' room." Callie informs us, Alice offers to go with her, since female law says they can't go alone.

"Dude, you can't be serious with the airhead." Lee informs me.

"It's just a date." I reply.

"Whatever, I need a drink, I'll be back." Lee stands and walks away. I'm struck dumb when I notice, for the first time, what she is wearing. A tight red dress and strappy silver sandals. Her calves are beautiful. I mentally smack myself in the head for checking out my _best_ _friend_. Rosalie would most likely castrate me if she knew.

"Wanna dance?" Callie asks when she comes back and I agree, shaking thoughts of Lee's calves out of my head.

~O~

Three hours, several drinks and way too much giggling later, I've come to the conclusion that Callie was _not_ my perfect foot. If she is, then God hates me. I wish her future husband well as I say goodbye to her. He is going to need ear plugs and a ton of money to stay sane. All she did was giggle, or bitch about how her ex never took her to nice places and how he thought a carat diamond was big enough for an engagement ring. I really don't blame him for cheating on her.

"Em, you really need to stop picking up women because of their feet and have a conversation with them." Lee bitches as we go to leave the club.

"I know, I know." We've had this conversation before; it's almost like a broken record at this point.

"Em, I'm fucking serious. If you keep this up, you are going to be a lonely old man. Or worse, a perverted old man with a foot-fetish, who keeps getting arrested for checking out the young girls' feet."

"Lee! Rosalie, just not right now, ok?" I beg. I'm just a little depressed that Callie wasn't it. She had such cute pink toes.

"Ouch!" Lee screams suddenly and I turn to see her laying on ground clutching her ankle. "Fuck!" She screams and I bend down to see it swelling in front of my eyes.

"Don't worry, Lee, it will be ok." I promise her. I lift her into my arms and carry her over to the limo I used on nights I went clubbing.

"Frank, take us to Memorial, I think she broke her ankle." The driver nods and takes off.

I reach into the mini fridge, happy to see that Mom has kept it stocked. I grab a towel off the bar and fill it with ice, then place it on Lee's ankle. She's crying and I hold her to my chest. I feel so bad, if I hadn't been so wrapped-up in my own problems I might have seen her going down and caught her.

At the hospital, I demand they get my Father, the Chief of Staff to look at Lee's ankle. My best friend deserves the best. After a lot of yelling, a battle ax of a nurse who tried to fight me and finally one well-placed phone call to my father, from my own cell, Carlisle finally got to the ER to check out Lee.

"Alright, what do we have here?" Dad asks coming into the small room.

"Lee slipped and I think she broke her ankle, it's all my fault I wasn't paying attention." I say in a rush.

"Emmett, it's not your fault. Carlisle, I need morphine stat." Lee demands in her no-nonsense tone. She then flops back on the pillow and glares at the ceiling, like it was the one at fault.

"Rosalie dear, let me check the ankle out and then we'll see if you need morphine." Dad tries to hold back a chuckle and I glare at him. My poor Lee was hurting; this wasn't a funny situation.

Dad starts examining her ankle and I try to ignore her fucking fantastic legs. My eyes slip a little to find bright red toes nails peeping out of her sliver sling back pumps. It was magical, it blew me away. I wanted to touch them, lick them. I looked away quickly, though I wish I had opted for round three in the shower since Bam Bam, _yeah sue me I loved the Flintstones, _decided to wake up.

Had I been blind for all of these years?

How had I missed them?

How had I missed her?

My buddy, Lee, had the sexiest, most appealing feet I've ever laid eyes on. And somehow through all of the years of friendship, I've never noticed them. Maybe Edward is right and I am a bone head. I would finally figure it out while she was in agony.

"Son, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Dad, just you know… worried about Rosalie." I sort of lie to my father.

"She's going to be fine, son, just a sprain." He assures me and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's great, Dad."

"Thanks, Carlisle." Rosalie mumbles, she's so high on whatever pain medication Dad has shot her up with that she's staring at her hand in awe.

"You are both welcome. I'm going to get Rose's discharge papers done, then go back home to your Mother." He informs me with a sly wink. I get an image I don't want in my head of Mom and Dad and glare at him. He laughs and goes to do whatever the fuck doctor's do to discharge patients.

"Emmett?" Lee calls.

"Yeah, Lee?"

"You have the sexiest hands I've ever seen." She giggles, then hiccups.

"You have the sexiest toes I've ever seen." I reply.

"I wonder…" she trails off, the light suddenly catching her attention.

"Wonder what?"

"Huh?" She looks at me like I have two heads and I decide that tomorrow is another day.

~O~

Two weeks, after that fateful night, and I've yet to man up enough to ask Lee out. I've started noticing things about my oldest friend though. The way she nibbles on her pen cap while doing the crossword. How she picks the pickles off her burger, but orders extra onion. How she watches my hands when we are doing inventory. I'm starting to think that hands to Lee are the same as feet to me. Or at least I'm hoping they are.

"Em, customer." Lee calls and I see a pretty redhead come in. While normally I would be checking out her feet, thinking about asking her out, today I just want to get this sale done and over with.

"Hello, I'm Emmett, how can I help you today?" I start my usual greeting, leaving out the flirting. From there, I help the pretty redhead with the club toe on her left foot find a pair of shoes for her sister's upcoming wedding. After the sale Lee gives me a weird look.

"Ok, so what is up with that?" She demands.

"Up with _what_?"

"You didn't flirt. You didn't salivate over her feet. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." _I want to suck your toes and make you mine_. The thought pops into my head and I take a step back, worried I said it out loud.

"Em, I've known you for too many years, something is wrong."

"I'm fine, Rose." I assure her. She gasps, spins around and turns to face me with tears in her eyes.

"You called me _Rose_."

"That's your name?" My reply came out more of a question than I meant it to.

"You always call me _Lee_ or _Rosalie_."

"I'm sorry?" Again with the question tone, what the hell?

"You've been acting weird, is it that blonde, the one who bought the cookie cutter pumps?"

"Lee…" How can I tell her that it's her that is causing me to be weird, this new feeling she is bringing to life in me now?

"Em?" Her beautiful blue eyes look so full of pain and hurt. I can't stop myself. I pull her to me and kiss her lips. Softly at first, then as she responds I add more pressure.

It's the most sensual, emotional kiss of my life. I can feel sparks run through my body. I feel alive and connected. I want to pull away, see if it lasts, but at the same time, I never want to take my lips off of hers. There is so much, yet not enough. The need to mark her, to claim her as mine is becoming louder in my head.

"Holy shit!" I hear. Rosalie and I pull apart. Alice is standing in the store looking at us with a gleeful expression. "You know it's about damn time, but shouldn't you have put the 'closed' sign up first?" She asks pointing to the customers, who for the most part were staring at the show we were putting on.

"Fuck." I moan. Lee looks at them, then at me and then leaves. I mean, just runs right out the front door of the store.

"Emmett?" Alice looks so sad and I shake my head. While doing that, I notice a brown sandal. It's one from the pair Rose was wearing today. An idea comes to my head and I fill Alice in before closing the store and going to find my Cinderella.

~O~

At six, I show up at her door. She answers wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt that says Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. I hold back my smile. Her eyes were too red and puffy for me to smile at the adorableness of my usually well-dressed best friend standing there in what she would normally dub 'Bella gear'.

"Fair maiden, I'm going from house to house to find the owner of this shoe." I open the decorated hat box I stole from Mom to reveal her sandal, place on a gold satin pillow. "Will you try it on?" She gives me an odd glance before nodding.

"Yes." She almost whispers. Sitting down she puts out one sock clad foot for me to place the shoe on. I remove the sock and smile down at her sweet toes, today they are coral. Innocent and sweet, with just a hint of spice. I slip the sandal on her foot and look up to meet her gaze.

"It's a perfect fit. Just like you are my perfect fit, Rosalie. Fair Maiden, will you be mine?" She gazes deep into my eyes and leans forward.

"Yes." She seals it with a kiss and all thoughts of her supple foot that were still in my hand go from my mind. Just like Prince Charming, a shoe brought me to my love and I plan on living happily ever after.


End file.
